


Kissing Like Fighting

by Boccaccio



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, breq is an Angery Kisser, mushy self indulgent sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boccaccio/pseuds/Boccaccio
Summary: Breq turns out to be a VERY aggressive kisser





	Kissing Like Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> i only write fluffy shit because i want my girls to be happy. i'm about to go eat a baked potato and I feel GREAT

Breq slept soundly beside her, her brow furrowed, her lined face drawn into a scowl, as if in the midst of angry dreams. Seivarden sat up in bed next to her, watching the even rise and fall of her chest, watching the scowl deepen.

_She's even angry in her sleep_ , Seivarden said silently to Mercy of Kalr.

_Yes_ , said ship.

_She's so fucking cute_. She bit her lip in frustration. _She'd be even angrier at me for saying it, but she doesn't realize how fucking adorable she is. I mean just. Just look at her._

_She is._

Seivarden wanted to pull her closer, to stroke her short-cropped hair, to feel her soft breath on her chest. But she didn't want to wake her. And besides, she wanted to keep watching her for a little while. Breq wasn't beautiful in the conventional way, but beauty radiated from her anyway, in the way she carried herself, in the way she charged off recklessly to right injustice. Breq's lips twitched, mumbling a tuneless song, though Seivarden couldn't make out the lyrics.

_You love her, Lieutenant_ , ship said in her ear.

_Obviously. Who wouldn't? Don't you?_

She took ship's silence as agreement. Unable to stand it any longer, Seivarden leaned down to brush her lips gently against Breq's forehead. Regretted it immediately, tried to pull back, embarrassed.

Ancillary fast, Breq's arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

“Breq,” said Seivarden, “You're awake.”

“I am.”

“You've been awake this whole time, haven't you?” Seivarden said, heart sinking.

“It's kind of hard to sleep with you staring at me like that. And ship's been feeding me your emotions. And it's distracting.”

Seivarden blushed, glad it was too dark to tell, then remembered that Breq received a constant stream of information from ship and knew anyway. She wanted to flee, but Breq's hand still gripped her shoulder tightly.

“Sorry-”

But before she could finish her apology, Breq pulled her forward aggressively, smashed her lips against Seivarden's in a kiss that was more teeth than lips, gloved fingers woven tightly through her wild hair, kissed her so intensely that she couldn't breathe, and then shoved her away, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” said Seivarden between gasps, tasting blood on her lips. 

“Next time you want to kiss me, do me a favor and wake me first.” She turned over, pulling the covers over her.

“Yes, Breq,” Seivarden still, shocked, still panting, and then, "Where the _fuck_  did you learn to kiss like that?" 

Breq rolled over to face her. 

"You aren't the first person I've kissed, you know."

"I didn't think I was. But are you always that....that angry?"

Breq considered a moment. 

"Not always. And it wasn't angry so much as. Well," she paused, "I can feel a lot, through ship. And I could feel how much you wanted to kiss me just then, and it made me want to kiss you. All of that together, your desire for me, my desire for you, _ship's_   desire...it's a lot. And it came off rather more aggressive than I intended." 

"Oh," said Seivarden, reaching out to cup her chin, gently caressing her cheek with a gloved finger, "Maybe we could try again?"

"I would like that." 

Seivarden titled her chin up, drew her closer, and kissed her softly. Breq kissed back, fierce, her teeth finding Seivarden's already broken lip. 

"Ow- You," she said, between kisses, "kiss like you're about to punch me in the face."

She didn't have to add that she liked it, wanted more of it. And really, what had she expected?

Breq kissed again, long and slow, her tongue thrust roughly in Seivarden's mouth, hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair. She kissed her again and again, all teeth and tongue, indelicate, hungry. She kissed her as if fighting for her life. Seivarden could not keep up with her. She broke the kiss at last to gasp for air, to daub the blood from her lip and settled down in her arms, resting against her head against Breq's chest, with Breq's hand nestled in her hair. 

“You were wrong, by the way," Breq said, "About what you said to ship. I wouldn't be angry if you called me cute. At least, not if you did it in private.”

“In that case," she said, still dizzy from all the kissing, "You're the fucking cutest.”

Breq said nothing, but pressed her lips against Seivarden's forehead.

" _Definitely_ the cutest." 

And in her ear, ship agreed. 


End file.
